Luppi Ragnarok
Name Luppi Ragnarok Nickname The Sharp-Shooter Age 1,000+, but refered to as 19 Job -2 in the Negatoma Previous Job 6th Espada Theme Who I am hates who I've been Appearance Luppi was promoted to the 6th Espada when Grimmjow got demoted by the loss of his arm. Luppi appears youthful with short black hair and a rather androgynous face. Just above his left eyebrow is a row of three pink stars. The remains of his Hollow mask (a top row of teeth) rests on the left side of his head. Luppi's attire consists of long sleeves that fall past his hands, hiding them. His Espada (and later Negatoma) tattoo is prominently displayed on his right hip. The location of his hollow hole is unknown Personality Luppi seems to be rather arrogant, insulting Grimmjow for his lowered rank and boasting constantly when in battle. He tends to say "Sorry!" in a mocking tone after insulting somebody. Luppi and Gin Ichimaru, on the other hand, seem to have been on good terms, as Gin comments about being lonely after Luppi's death, citing the fact that the two often spoke. Though in a Shinigami's cup skit, after Gin makes a friendly comment on it, Luppi gleefully denies this fact, much to Ichimaru's dismay. In battle, Luppi seems unsatisfied with fighting opponents that posed no challenges to him, going so far as to invite multiple opponents to attack him simultaneously during his battle in Karakura Town. Luppi has also shown that he likes toying with his opponents in battle, especially if he doesn't consider them a threat. He seems to be easily irritated, however, rising to the simplest of taunts. He was a bit perverted, commenting on Rangiku's breasts, but almost immediately afterwards, he threatened to kill her. He was clearly vengeful, as when the mission was over and he was still alive after Tōshirō Hitsugaya's attack, he vowed to the young captain he'd be back to kill him. Things didn't go his way due to Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez killing him after his arm was restored to regain his rank as the Sexta Espada.When revived by Nico Robin, he then killed Grimmjow and then join the Dark Syndnicate. History Shortly after Grimmjow has his arm removed and burned by Kaname Tōsen, Luppi is appointed to the rank of Sexta Espada, and leads the third attack on the human world. He is joined by Yammy Rialgo, Grimmjow and the newest Arrancar at that time, Wonderweiss Margera. His group is quickly engaged in battle by Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya, Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto as well as Ikkaku Madarame and Yumichika Ayasegawa. Luppi engages in battle with Yumichika but tells them that he rather fight all four at once and proceeds to release his Zanpakutō. Wasting no time, he attacks Hitsugaya with all his tentacles and temporarily removes him from battle. His attacks prove to be to much for the combined forces of Ikkaku, Yumichika, and Rangiku, and just when he's about to finish off Rangiku, Kisuke Urahara shows up to save her. Having left Captain Hitsugaya for dead, Luppi is trapped by Hitsugaya's Bankai ability, "Thousand Years Ice Prison", but is shortly after saved by a Negación.Once having returned to Hueco Mundo, Luppi expresses his anger that their attack was nothing more then a diversion to capture Orihime Inoue. When Aizen asks Orhime to demonstrate her power by restoring Grimmjow's arm, Luppi tells Orihime that there is no way she could heal something that does not exist, and threatens to kill her if she is unsuccessful. However, once he sees her power in action, he is left in awe. With his arm restored, Grimmjow quickly disposes of Luppi, by impaling him with his restored arm and blasting Luppi's entire top half away with a Cero to regain his status as an Espada. With his last breath, Luppi curses Grimmjow. Stories Incomplete Fracción Jaracule Mihawk Kuro Shanks Crocodile Powers It can be assumed Luppi possessed the standard powers of an Arrancar, such as Cero, Sonído, and Hierro. He was powerful enough to qualify as the sixth Espada. Great Spiritual Power: Luppi has great spiritual power, as seen by his status as an Espada, as well as easily fending off his Shinigami foes during the initial stages of the Espada's second invasion of Karakura Town. edit Zanpakutō Luppi's Resurrección, Trepadora.Trepadora (蔦嬢 (トレパドーラ), Torepadōra; Spanish for "Climbing Vine", Japanese for "Ivy Girl"): When sealed, his Zanpakutō resembles a kodachi with a pink hilt, which he wears on his left side, close to his armpit. Resurrección: Trepadora's release command is Strangle (縊れ, kubire). It manifests as eight enormous tentacles, with a bone cowl also growing over Luppi's head. Each of the tentacles connects to Luppi at one of the corners of an octagonal design on his back, which is very similar to the Chinese Ba Gua symbol. The tentacles can grow spikes, in order to inflict additional damage Category:Negatoma Category:Stats Category:Characters